magnet
by Apple E. Yen
Summary: It was just wrong.  A relationship between a teacher and student was a taboo.More over if it is between two people of the same sex. But what can stop them if their mutual feelings transcend the boarders of forbidden love? AU. FujiEijiYuushi
1. Scenario One

**Title: [**magnet**]**

**Fandom: **TeniPuri

**Rating: **Older Teens

**Genre: **Romance; shounen-ai/BL

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters. Just borrowing them for the sake of the plot.

**Beat-reader: **nekoyoka

OoOoO

_It was just wrong._

_A relationship between a teacher and student was a taboo._

_More over if it is between two people of the same sex._

_But what can stop them if their mutual feelings_

_transcend the boarders of forbidden love?_

_What they're doing might be unforgivable_

_but that's why they're so fired up._

OoOoO

Scenario 1

OoOoO

Twirling his mechanical pencil, Kikumaru Eiji looked at the white board. His professor was explaining the different works of William Shakespeare and its influence on modern literature.

_'Boring.' _The teen thought.

When the instructor looked at his way, Kikumaru stopped his activity.

"Kikumaru-san," The professor said.

"Hai!" the student stood up from his seat.

"Name one of Shakespeare's plays that was a tragedy."

"Othello, sir."

"You may be seated."

The professor explained the plot of the play and went on with the discussion until the bell rang. The students stood and gave their goodbyes to the professor and exited the room.

"Oh, Kikumaru-san, may I talk to you for a moment?" The professor called out.

"Yes sir?" The bewildered student replied.

"Please visit me during your free time. I need to talk to you about one of the quizzes you failed," The instructor said.

"Yes, sir." Kikumaru bowed and excused himself.

In the hallway, Echizen Ryoma waited for the red head.

"In trouble?" The dark haired student asked. Echizen Ryoma was actually two years younger than Kikumaru Eiji, however the shorter youth's education before returning back to Japan was advanced enough that it allowed him to take higher level classes.

"Don't be cheeky," Eiji glomped him. "It's about the test I failed."

The two exited the building.

"Oh, you mean that pop quiz?"

"Yeah," the taller teen replied dejectedly. "I had a major exam that day and that test caught me off guard."

"That's why it's a pop quiz."

The two separated ways when they were at the exit of the building. Saying their goodbyes, they headed for their own classes.

OoOoO

After lunch, the Language professor heard a knock from the door.

"Professor, it's Kikumaru Eiji."

Closing the book he was reading, Oshitari Yuushi opened the door of his office.

"Ah, Kikumaru-san please come in," The professor gestured. "I apologize for the cramped space."

Oshitari Yuushi's office was around three meters by five meters large. The room consisted of a desk with a swivel chair beside a window that had its blinds drawn, a three layered bookshelf filled with various books was to the right of the door, a filing cabinet at the left side of the room, and lastly a couch beside the entrance. An air conditioning system was installed to keep the room cool.

As the teen entered the room, Oshitari locked the door.

"Eiji," A dangerous tone came from the professor. "Why did you do badly on the last test?"

The older man hugged the teen and whispered the last sentence. This sent shivers through Kikumaru's spine.

"I'm so sorry professor. That day I had another exam with my major-"

Before the red head could continue he felt his cheeks redden as his teacher nibbled his ear. The student gave a small moan which earned his ear a sloppy lick from his teacher.

"Well, I know that," Oshitari smirked. "I needed a reason to let you come here without making it suspicious."

"You meanie~" Eiji faced his teacher to pout at him.

The professor only smiled and kissed his student's lips. Eiji recovered quickly from his shock and closed his eyes to savor the moment. He parted his lips to allow Oshitari access to his moist mouth. The professor traversed through his lover's cavern. The two separated to gasp for air, a thin line of saliva connecting their lips.

Letting their foreheads meet, their noses touching, the two giggled.

"It's been three months since we started going out," Oshitari said,

"Uh-huh," Eiji nodded.

Unconsciously, their hands entwined. Their moment was ruined when the school bell rang. It signaled the end of the lunch break.

"I'd be more than happy to keep you here but your classes will be starting," Oshitari Yuushi said in a musky voice. "I'm truly happy to have met you, Eiji."

Kikumaru's face just reddened.

"I'm also happy that I met you, Oshitari-san."

Their lips met again. However it was different from the previous one. It was soft and sweet.

"See you Yuushi."

Eiji unlocked the door and left the cubicle leaving an Oshitari Yuushi confounded.

"The boy calls me by my first name in the most unexpected situations," Yuushi mused.

OoOoO

"Man, that lecture took longer than usual~" Eiji groaned as he walked towards the campus's exit. At a nearby bench Echizen Ryoma saw him and greeted the taller teen.

"Kikumaru-san," The shorter teen greeted. "Are you headed home?"

"Yeah, want to go somewhere?" The red head grinned. "Your treat of course."

"No thanks. I'm saving for something," Ryoma immediately replied.

"Eeiihh~" Eiji teased. "For your girlfriend?"

There was no response from the other teen.

"Tsk," The taller teen clicked his tongue. "Maybe next time."

The two began walking outside the campus as they talked about their day. They parted ways at an intersection and went to their respective homes.

Upon reaching his house, Kikumaru Eiji checked his mailbox. Bills had arrived and there was a postcard from one of his siblings. Retrieving them, he went inside the house. Removing his shoes and placing the mail on the table beside the telephone, the teen proceeded to the living room which had become his makeshift study room during non-exam period. Afterwards he went inside the kitchen and opened the refrigerator to heat the curry that was a left over from breakfast. When he was done eating, he washed the dishes.

Rummaging the cabinets, he looked for what to eat for tomorrow. The fridge was empty since the last frozen food which was chicken he had used with the curry.

"I could just buy ready-made bentos but..." Eiji paused and opened his cellular phone. He checked his schedule for tomorrow.

"Well most of my classes are still in the afternoon except for Language," A smile crept through the mouth of the teen. "Okay, I'll go to the supermarket tomorrow."

OoOoO

The next day -

Kikumaru Eiji immediately dashed out of the classroom once the lecture was over which puzzled his professor. Once all the students have left the room, Oshitari secretly opened his phone and messaged his lover.

_'Why were you rushing out?'_

After messaging, Oshitari immediately placed his phone back in his pocket. He didn't risk that he would be caught messaging during working hours. The school was strict that no communication devices be used during class or working hours.

OoOoO

Kikumaru Eiji had read the message while riding a cab home. Immediately he replied back.

_'I'm buying groceries since my food supply has diminished (";) ahahaha._

_Sorry to have made you worry and for the very late reply.'_

The moment he clicked send, the teen arrived at his front door. Paying the driver and carrying the groceries with ease, he went inside. After sorting everything, the telephone rang and Eiji answered it through the wireless telephone in the kitchen.

"Hello," The teen answered politely.

"Eiji?" The voice said.

"Who is this?" The red head replied suspiciously.

"..."

There was no response from the other line and not long after it went dead. The student shrugged the mysterious call off and plopped himself in the living room. "Maybe I should invite sensei for dinner."Kikumaru said out of the blue, retrieving his cell to message his lover.

_'Sensei, do you want to have dinner with me?'_

After sending the message, the teen went to his bedroom to change his clothes and prepare for his afternoon classes. When he went back to the living room to get his stuff, there was already a reply.

_'Sure, when and where?'_

A broad smile appeared on the teen's face.

'_How about tonight, __at my place?_'

An 'okay' was sent back immediately by the professor with a follow-up message.

'_I'm looking forward to your cooking._'

OoOoO

"This is really delicious Eiji," the professor commented as he took another spoonful.

"Th-Thank you," the teen answered, flattered. A light blush crept up his face.

The two lovers sat across from each other on a rectangular dining table. The dishes were placed in between them. There was also a flower vase centerpiece with roses in it - a romantic setting.

After finishing their meal, the teen cleared the table and the professor started making tea. After washing the dishes and utensils, the two went to the backyard.

The place was well tended. There was a clothes' line strung up and various flowers in the yard. There were bonsai plants on the opposite side.

"What a place you have!" Oshitari complimented as he looked around, "It really makes it hard to believe that you're not living on your own."

Eiji gave a small laugh.

The two sat down on a couch located right next to the door. In front of the couch was a coffee table where they placed their cups filled with hot tea. Lovingly, they intertwined their hands and looked at the night sky. It was filled with stars.

"Wasn't the night sky also like this when we first met?" The professor asked rhetorically.

The red head took a sip from his tea. After replacing his cup, he turned to Oshitari. His lover's face was a breadth away from him. Before giving the teen a chance to answer or react, their lips met. The kiss was lustrous. The battle of dominance started when Eiji let his professor gain access to his mouth. Their tongues clashed and fought. In the midst of this, Oshitari's hand snuck beneath the red head's shirt. It found its way to his chest and pinched a nipple. This earned the professor a moan to his delight.

_'How c__ute,'_ Oshitari thought with amusement.

The two separated from their heated kiss to gasp for air. They looked into each other's eyes. Words weren't needed to communicate.

"Let's take this somewhere else?" A grin played on the bluenette's face.

Oshitari stood up and carried his lover in bridal style. Once they reached the bedroom, they immediately resumed their activity, the warm tea forgotten in the backyard.

**[TBC]**

**A/N:** *whew* after a long time, I finally finished typing this. [magnet] is a VOCALOID song sung by Hatsune Miku and Megurine Luka. VOCALOID songs have so many versions and I stumbled on Remyuu and Miichan's version and it awoke the sleeping fangirl within me. XD

When I heard the song, Eiji and Oshitari immediately came to my mind so I said why not try it?

**:** Share your thoughts about this story. Is it good? Is it bad? Every writer wishes to improve his/her ability.

**: **Thanks a billion to nekoyoka-san for taking her time to beta-read this fic., =P


	2. Scenario Two

OoOoO

_A feeble fire lit up_

_from the edge of his heart;_

_Without his knowing, it spread_

_into a burning passion._

OoOoO

Scenario 2

OoOoO

_Five months ago._

Outside a pastry shoppe, Oshitari Yuushi flipped his mobile phone open for the nth time. His patience was dwindling. Thirty minutes had passed by from when they were supposed to meet. He was about to leave when he heard an exasperated yell.

"Oi Lucky!"

The man looked at the direction of the voice. He saw a red-head teen, in sleeveless striped shirt and baggy shorts, running behind a golden retriever. When the teen noticed that the dog was running towards the direction of the bystander, he immediately pulled its leash. The dog cooperated and stopped their chase and the teen rewarded him with a pat on the head.

Oshitari mused at what he saw. He had never expected anyone familiar in this part of the city. The pastry shoppe was a few kilometers away from the bustling streets of Tokyo and was pretty well secluded. Despite this, it caught the attention of people with or without a sweet tooth. The professor placed his mobile phone in his pocket and approached the red head.

"My, my, Kikumaru-san?" The man said as he adjusted his glasses. "Good evening."

"Oshitari-sensei!" the teen immediately straightened his posture and bowed at the professor, still panting in an attempt to catch his breath.

"It's quite late, why are you still out?" Oshitari questioned.

"Oh, uhm, well I was going to... return Lucky to Momo but he, Lucky... ran, we ended up... detouring here," The teen tried to give a proper response between his panting.

"I'm sorry for holding you up. Please go ahead," The man smiled and the red head bowed again.

The teen said, "Excuse me," then walked away from the man while tugging the dog's leash.

A chuckle escaped Oshitari's lips. I was the first time he actually talked to the teen. Rumors had spread across the university that he was a genius programmer and that a corporation had hired him already, though it was waiting for the teen to graduate first before formally hiring him.

Seconds later, the mobile phone rang and Oshitari answered it.

"Hey, I'm so sorry..." An apologetic voice said from the other line.

"...It's alright," Oshitari answered subtlety.

"Did something happen?"

"Nothing in particular... Well, I'll go now. See you."

"Ye...Yeah. Bye-"

The other line went dead and the blue haired man took the liberty to enter the shoppe and order a cinnamon roll.

_"It's always like this..."_

OoOoO

_One week later._

Oshitari shouted-yelled to be exact-into his cell phone.

**"WHAT** **THE** **HELL** **AM I TO YOU?"**

It was rare to see the blue haired professor losing his composure.

"... Yuushi! How could you be inconsiderate?" The caller chastised. "You know my work takes up my time."

"Oh, work? **WORK!**" Oshitari sarcastically spoke. "Cut the crap. Don't you dare make me a fool. Your excuse has been the same for who knows how long!"

"..." There was no response from the other line.

"This is the end of it. **WE'RE THROUGH. FINSIHED. DONE.**" Oshitari had never felt this irked his whole life. "**WE. ARE. OVER."**

The professor hung up and threw his phone at the white wall. He sat down on the bed that he just finished fixing. He crouched and placed his intertwined hands below his chest. After a few moments, he stood and grabbed a large traveling bag. He gathered his belongings and made sure that there was no trace of his existence inside the complex. The broken mobile phone was thrown into the nearest trash bin.

When he exited the complex, he immediately took the nearest cab.

"Seishin-Kita Heights," he told the driver.

"Yes sir."

OoOoO

_Three days later._

"Oshitari-sensei!" A bright voice greeted the professor.

Oshitari Yuushi's mind was still distraught. He didn't know what came over him when he went back to the pastry shoppe.

"Kikumaru-san how are you?" Oshitari asked the teen as he approached him.

"Oh... Uhm, I'm fine," Eiji replied stuttering. He was surprised with the question. "Oh, ah, take a seat sensei."

The university student was sitting in a booth near the entrance when he saw the college instructor just enter.

'_He looks... __sad__,_' the teen told himself. _'He must have had a bad week. He looks... very stressed __compared to__ the last time I saw him.'_

"Is something the matter?" Oshitari asked as he sat down opposite from the student.

"Oh, nothing at all," The teen shook his head.

"If you say so."

The two began chatting about whatever came to mind, always jumping from one topic to another. Along the exchange, both learned that they shared a few things in common. For example, both were living alone, far from their family. Kikumaru's family had recently moved to America, while Oshitari's family was in Osaka.

When the waiter delivered the teen's order, their conversation was halted.

"Thank you," Eiji told the waiter and the waiter took a bow.

"Is that the shoppe's specialty?" The professor inquired.

"Well, they have this 'eat what you want' menu. You can actually tell them what you specifically want. Like for example, you want your coffee to be blended with peppermint extract. Or you can have the 'customized cake'. It's one of the good points of this shoppe." Eiji bantered.

Though when he realized he was rambling, he apologized for his rude behavior.

"Oh, there's no harm done," Oshitari gave a reassuring smile. Somehow, the burden on the professor's chest was lifted a few inches. So far, they had just chatted, yet he felt relieved.

A growl escaped from the red head's stomach to his embarrassment.

"Please don't mind me. Eat your meal."

"Ittadakimasu."

OoOoO

Over the next few days, somehow, a mutual agreement was formed that the two would meet up at that pastry shoppe. Oshitari's aching heart was slowly beginning to mend. The broken pieces were slowly swept away and a rose-colored glass began to form.

During one of these times, Kikumaru Eiji brought up a topic that Oshitari Yuushi never expected to surface. The two were drinking tea this time.

"Uhm, sensei... I won't be able to come here anymore..."

The news was so sudden to the professor that he immediately stopped sipping his tea.

"My older brother is coming back and I will be moving to our house."

There was silence between them. The bond that had started to build, would be broken already, before it could even fully form? Oshitari didn't want to end their meeting however he also wished that their profound 'friendship' wouldn't go haywire. Calmly, he spoke to the teen.

"We will still see each other at the university, right?"

This surprised both Eiji and Yuushi. It was as if their relationship was treading on something.

"...Yeah."

OoOoO

For the remainder of the summer, neither kept in touch with the other. Oshitari decided to visit his relatives in Osaka and Kikumaru was preoccupied with familial matters and his 'new lifestyle'.

It was spring when Kikumaru Eiji finally breathed again. It was his first day back at the university and he was to finalize his schedule for the semester. For a moment, he hoped to be able to talk to Oshitari-sensei again.

OoOoO

"Well then Eiji-kun, I'll be going."

"Have a safe trip. Give my best to everyone Nii-san."

"Yeah."

When his older brother was at the departure lobby, Eiji sat on the benches near the exit. When he checked his phone, he caught sight of a familiar person.

"Oshitari-sensei!"

"Kikumaru-san!"

The two greeted each other in unison. Then two began to laugh.

"It must be fate that we met here," The professor said jokingly. "I didn't expect to see you here of all places."

"I was just sending my brother off," Eiji hurriedly placed his phone back to his pocket.

"I was visiting a few relatives and my family as well," Oshitari explained.

After the short catch-up a growl escaped from Oshitari's stomach.

"I skipped my meal to catch the flight," The professor chuckled.

"Well then, let me treat sensei since he has been paying for me for quite a while."

"Alright then."

OoOoO

Oshitari chuckled. He felt nostalgic as he recalled those times. The two of them moved as if they were magnets. No matter how far they were, they would still attract each other.

"Magnets huh?" Oshitari murmured.

A movement from beside the professor pulled him back from his reminiscing. The red head snuggled into Yuushi's limbs. The teacher then placed an arm over his lover. Using his free hand, he pulled up the covers.

He smiled contentedly while caressing the cheeks of his lover.

OoOoO

"It's nice to take a breather once in a while," a honey haired youth said to the call receiver. He was around the age of Kikumaru Eiji. He wore black-tainted sunglasses with a matching white collared shirt and floral painted shorts. He looked like he had come from the tropics since he also wore flip flops. "_Ang hindi marunong lumingon sa pinanggalingan, di makakarating sa paroroonan."_

_ "_HUH?" the receiver replied.

"I learned that proverb when I went to the Philippines. It basically means that if a person doesn't look back to where he came, he won't reach his destination," the caller explained. "Well, it's been three years since I left Japan and I have a month off, so why not come home?"

There was no response from the other line. His facial expression changed from being enthusiastic to being disappointed.

"Are you not happy that I returned?" His voice became worried.

"It's not that. Really, I am glad that you have returned," the person on the other line said. "I was just shocked..."

The name of this youth was Fuji Syuusuke. He was a professional photographer working for an international magazine. He had light brown hair that he tied back and his eyes were hidden behind its lids. Right now, he was at Narita International Airport's arrival lounge.

"Well, I was planning to visit you," Fuji said hopefully. "Are you free?"

Fuji only heard some tapping sounds from the other end. He was about to ask again when he finally heard a reply.

"I'm good tomorrow. How about seven in the evening?"

"Sounds good. I'm staying at Seishin-Kita Heights for now," was the photographer's chirpy reply.

There was a long pause from at the receiver's end.

"Oh, okay. Message me your apartment number. See you."

"Sure. Bye."

"Bye."

After the receiver's line went dead, Fuji pocketed his phone, a smile playing on his face.

OoOoO

It was a rainy Thursday morning when Kikumaru Eiji woke up. His mobile phone had been ringing for the last minute. Groggily, he grabbed the phone.

It was from an unregistered contact. When he answered the call, a wave of anxiety flooded him.

"Hello, good morning," the caller greeted. "Eiji, is this you? It's me Syuusuke."

"You're back?" Eiji asked.

"Yeah, well it's nice to take a breather once in a while."

The two spoke for a few minutes and after the phone call ended, the red head plopped himself back on his bed.

_"Why now?" _Miserably, Eiji asked. '_It's your fault Syuusuke. __**Our fault.**__ We let go of each other._'

**[TBC]**

**A/N**

**: **Merry Christmas everyone!

**:**Lalalalala., well, this was like a flashback chappie.

**: ****My never ending gratitude to nekoyoka-san for editing this chappie., =D**

**:**Thank you for reading this fic.

**:** Tell me your thoughts about this fic, 'kay?


End file.
